


Never give up on a miracle

by scullyandmulderforever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby’s, F/M, Fluff, MSR, Toddlers, William - Freeform, life with William, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyandmulderforever/pseuds/scullyandmulderforever
Summary: A cute fanfic where Scully and Mulder are married. Everything with William that happened in the show happened in this fanfic besides him being given up for adoption and he does not have special powers. They are expecting their second child, and we watch them go through their ups and downs of raising two kids.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning, running to the bathroom, trying to make it to the toilet. Mulder doesn’t move, still sound asleep snoring. I pull the toilet seat up and empty my dinner from last night into the toilet bowl. Mulder walks in, rubbing his eyes and then notices I’m throwing up into the toilet. As soon as he figures out what’s happening and wakes up, he runs over to me. He sits behind me as I throw up, and holds my hair back while rubbing my back in small circles.  
Mulder: It’s ok Scully. Your ok.  
God I hate throwing up. I mean, no one likes it, but this is the second morning in a row I have been throwing up. I must have the stomach bug or something. I finally finish, falling back into Mulders warm Arms.   
weakly puts the stick under her tongue and waits for the beep. Once it goes off, Mulder takes it out and looks at the number.   
Mulder: 103. Lets get you in the bath.  
She puts her arms up as she waits for Mulder to slide her shirt off. Next he takes her pants off and starts the bath water. She gets in, and puts her hair up as she sits back and relaxes.   
Mulder goes into Williams room to see him playing with his toys in his little toddler bed.   
Mulder: Hey dude, what ya doing in there? Your up already?   
William: Momma!   
He says reaching his hands out to Mulder with his hands closing in and out like he wants to grab something.   
Mulder: no momma! Want to see grandma? Daddy’s talking mommy to the doctor!  
Scully over hears Mulder since the nursery is right next to the bathroom.  
Scully: no, your not taking mommy to the doctor, mommy is fine!  
Mulder: If Mommy is fine, why has she been throwing up the past 2 days and is running a fever of 103?? Scully: How about you take care of William? I’m fine here.  
Mulder puts William in the high chair and gets out some pieces of pancake and fruit and puts it on the high chair. Back in the car..... Mulder: Scully, you don’t think... well you know, you don’t think your cancer is back?  
Scully: I don’t know mulder. I don’t think so. I mean, we found a cure! But I mean, I haven’t felt like this since when I had cancer. I’ll be fine though, like I said it’s probably just a virus.  
She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car, noticing she feels completely normal now. Not nauseous, or feverish.  
Mulder: You look better Scully.  
Scully: I told you there was no reason to come.  
Mulder: Well you felt better after yesterday and then started throwing up again today. Let’s just go, and make sure it’s nothing serious, ok?  
Scully: Fine.  
Mulder checks Scully in and they sit down in the waiting room while they wait to be called in.  
Doctor Roche: Have you tried getting pregnant since then?  
Scully: Not really, we had always tried but kind of gave up hope after William. Why?  
Doctor Roche: Well, don’t get your hopes up, but I think you might be pregnant Dana.  
Scully: What?  
She looks to Mulder concerned.  
Scully. but, your kidding right? I mean, we can’t have a baby, I’m infertile. Remember?  
Doctor Roche: Yes I remember Dana, but you had a baby. And dizziness, nausea, back pain? That’s sounds like morning sickness to me.  
Mulder nods his head looking to Scully in shock.  
The more and more Scully thinks about it, she agrees that she might be pregnant.  
Doctor Roche: Ok well, I’m going to  
Take some blood, run a couple of tests and then we will go from there.  
Scully: Just Uh, make sure my cancer isn’t back? She says stumbling on words, still in shock from the thought she could have another baby.  
The doctor puts rubbing alcohol on Scully’s arm, then wraps the band above the spot she was about to insert the needle. The needle goes in, Scully must be used to it. She doesn’t flinch. Once they are done, they leave Scully and Mulder alone for about 30 minutes before coming up with a conclusion.  
The doctor goes back into their room.  
Scully: You Have news?? Doctor: congratulations. Your pregnant. About 9 weeks!  
Mulder goes over to Scully and pulls her intl a big hug and kisses her about a thousand times.  
Scully: Are you sure?  
She says as more of a whisper/cry.  
Doctor Roche: Positive. Dana, I would like to do a ultrasound and just make sure there aren’t any complications.  
Scully: Ok, that’s fine. I just Uh, need to know that my baby is ok.  
Scully lays on the table with one of her arms under her head and the other holding Mulders hand. Her shirt is pulled a just above her belly and a plastic sheet is laid over the waistband of her pants. Once the gel is applied, the doctor puts some pressure on her stomach with the wand and turns the monitor on to hear the beautiful noise of her and Mulders baby.  
Scully: That’s it? Is it healthy?  
Doctor Roche: Looks And sounds pretty healthy to me. It’s pretty hard to see at 9 weeks, but you have trained eyes. I’m sure you can see it.  
Mulder: It looks like a thumb.  
He says turning his head to the side trying to figure it out. Scully forgot he wasn’t there to see it with William. The only ultrasound he got to see was at 38 weeks when she had the abruption.  
Scully: Look, there’s the head, and the belly.  
She points to the screen.  
Mulder: Ohhhhhhhh.  
The doctor takes off the gel and lets Scully put her shirt back down.  
Doctor: As of right now, everything seems perfect, you can go to the front desk to set of another appointment in about 3 weeks. I’m sure you know everything since your a doctor but just remember to not do any crazy exercising right now and no coffee or alcohol. But like I said, you should be good since you know everything.  
Mulder: Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure she takes it easy at work. They get into the car. It’s pretty silent. Scully kept wanting to say something but was too scared to even talk.  
Mulder: Scully I know your scared but...... Scully: But What? But what Mulder? You weren’t even there for my last pregnancy. It was so difficult. I’m just scared.  
Mulder: Scully. You’ll be ok. We are gonna have this baby! Ok?  
Scully: Well Of course we’re having the baby, I just, Well it’s scary. It’s still early. We could still loose the Baby. I Just don’t want to get my hopes up.  
Mulder: Your not gonna miscarry Scully. We aren’t gonna be anything but positive about this.  
He takes one hand off of the steering wheel and lifts up Scully’s chin and looks her in her eyes.  
Mulder: I love you.  
They both smile.  
Scully: Love you too.  
Scully walks in through the door and sees Maggie on the floor playing with William.  
They were doing a ufo puzzle the gunmen brought him for his 2nd birthday.  
Maggie: Will! Look who it is!  
She points to Her daughter and Scully bends down to wills level as he runs to her arms. She picks him up and kisses him all over.  
Scully: Mmmmmmm I missed you!! Maggie: you were gone for a while Dana. I was getting worried! Where’s fox?? Scully: He’s Just parking the car.  
Parking in Georgetown is never easy. It’s almost like parking in nyc.  
William: Momma wook!  
William is still learning how to talk.  
He points to the puzzle him and his grandma made.  
Scully: I see!! Good job kiddo!  
She puts him down and gives him a high five.  
Maggie: How was the appointment Dana?  
Scully: It was fine, I just had a virus but I’m fine now.  
Mulder comes in soon after Maggie leaves and they decide to sit down and tell William about his new sibling.  
Scully: Will, we have to tell you something but you can’t tell anyone else right now, ok? Not even grandma. Not until we tell you, you can.  
William: We getting a puppy?? His eyes get wide and happy.  
Scully chuckles a smiles a little bit.  
Scully: No, sorry will.  
Mulder: Guess again.  
William: A pet alien????? Scully: Uhhhhhhhh no. Honey, you know those aren’t real, right?  
Mulder: They aren’t real Scully?  
William: Daddy says aliens awe weel.  
Scully: They aren’t. Anyway, me and daddy wanted you to have a brother or sister, so we tried really hard to give that to you.  
Mulder: Will, since we tried so hard to give you a sibling, mommy now has a baby in her tummy.  
William: Cool  
William says clearly not understanding what that means.  
Scully: Will, mommy is pregnant with your little sister or brother!  
William: My buatha is in yuh belly?? Scully: Ya!  
William: You ate him????? Scully: No baby. It grew in mommy’s tummy. It’s like a little seed that grew in my stomach that me and daddy made. Just like with you.  
William: Why can’t I see baby?  
Scully: Not for a little while. But until then, we will get little pictures of it sleeping inside of me and you will feel it kick sometimes. It gets bigger and bigger which makes mommy’s belly bigger and bigger till eventually it’s too big, and it comes out.  
William: I gonna have a buatha!  
Mulder: Or sister.  
William: Sistew?  
Mulder: Ya. We won’t know for a little longer but we will know if it’s a girl or boy soon.  
William: Oh.  
Scully: Are you happy?  
William: yaaaaaaaa!  
Scully picks him up and hugs him.  
Scully: You’re gonna be a big brother!  
William: Ya! But when can we tell guandma?  
Scully: Soon. We are gonna have lunch with her soon, ok?  
Scully  
Scully: I know, I just know I’m gonna get fat.  
Mulder: Hey, even if you were fat, I wouldn’t find you any less attractive. Scully: So I am fat?? Mulder: No! I never said you were! Your just gaining pregnancy weight Scully.  
Scully: I wish we didn’t ever have to tell anyone. I wish we could Just keep it to ourselves.  
Mulder: Why Scully? It’s a beautiful and wonderful thing!  
Scully: Everyone makes such a big deal out of it. When I was pregnant with William, I was alone. I was alone, and I was depressed and wasn’t excited about the pregnancy and raising a child alone. I didn’t want to be congratulated, I didn’t want to be stared at, I didn’t want people to put their hands on my stomach and awe at the movements from the baby.  
Mulder: But your not alone. Scully, this might be your last chance. Don’t you want people to congratulate you, and hug you, and stare at your pregnant belly?! Scully: I’m not like everyone else. I don’t like attention. I just really wish we didn’t have to tell everyone.  
Mulder: It’s your choice, but the next time we see your mom she’s gonna know without even having to ask.  
He says eyeing to the little swell of my tummy. He comes up from behind me and wraps his hands around my stomach.  
I get William dressed as soon as I finish getting ready, and feed him some yogurt.  
I help him put a jacket on, then I put a hat on him and Mulder turns the car on. We get in the car and drive to my mothers house.  
William: Momma?  
Scully: Yes Baby?  
William: Aunt tawa and uncle bill and Matew and Jacob and jack going to be dare?  
Scully: Yep.  
William: awe you gonna tell dem about baby in yow tummy?  
Scully: Yes. But you wait till we tell them. Remember?  
William: Ya.  
Mulder: Ok buddy, ready?  
He unbuckles William and picks him up. He puts him down the the ground and waits for Me to knock on the door.  
Bill answers the door and gives a big hug to Me.  
Bill: Dana!  
Then he shakes Mulders hand and bends down to Williams level and gives him a hug.  
Bill: Look at you big guy!! Mathew missed you!!!!! Scully: Go say hi will!  
I give a nudge to William to walk into the house and say hi to everyone.  
Bill: You guys want to come in?  
Tara gives me and Mulder a hug, then we walk into the kitchen where my mom is cooking. Smells are all so nauseating to me right now. The smell that usually makes me hungry is all of the sudden making me feel extremely nauseous.  
I hold the puke in as I feel it rise up to the back of my throat.  
Scully: Hi mom!! I’m gonna use the bathroom.  
I walk fast to the bathroom. Once I get there I lift the toilet set up and throw up as I hover with my elbows rested on the seat and my hands pulling my hair back. Usually I have Mulder for this. He was somewhere socializing the one time I need him.  
Once I finish, I wash my mouth with some water from the sink and put a mint in my mouth that I found in my bag. I finish, and go back to socializing. I hug my mom and Mathew, then we sit down to eat. I’m offered wine. My mom pours me some but I push back the wine bottle.  
Scully: I’m not gonna drink tonight mom. Thank you though.  
Maggie: Not even a little bit?  
Scully: No.  
Bill: Well that’s unlike you Dana.  
Mulder: Well one of us needs to stay awake to drive home.  
He says chuckling.  
I cut up little pieces of chicken for Will and put them on his plate. I put some veggies on the side and a sippy cup on with juice in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more pregnancy fluff ;)

Scully: If you eat all of your chicken and veggies, you can have dessert.   
William: Dessewt?   
He says as his eyes widen.   
Scully: Yes But only if you finish your dinner.   
I put some chicken on plate. Well not some. A lot. I put a lot of chicken on my plate, along with vegetables and potatoes. I feed William some of his chicken so he eats it. Otherwise he plays with his spoon and doesn’t actually eat all of the food. It must be a genetic thing on Mulders side of the family.   
Once we all finish our dinner, we sit and talk at the table for a little bit. We talk about memories we have when we were little.   
Scully: Me and Mulder have something to tell you guys.   
Maggie: Is everything ok?   
She looks concerned. Mulder smiles and looks at me to continue sharing our news.   
Mulder: Everything’s perfect actually.   
Scully: Me and Mulder are expecting a baby in December.   
Tara, Maggie, bill: WHAT??! They all say at the same time. Tara and Maggie get up and hug me. Bill gets up and gives me a hug too and even gives Mulder a hug. Well that was new. He usually only gives Mulder an awkward handshake if even that....... Tara: Oh my gosh Dana! How far along are you?????? Scully: 12 weeks!   
Maggie: Dana! Oh my god!! My 5th grandchild?? I feel so old!!!!!! Tara: Do you know the gender yet?? Scully: Not yet. We are going to be surprised.   
Maggie: Oh Dana. Not again.   
Scully: You can wait mom.   
Maggie: God!! I hope it’s a girl for once! We need some more girls in this family!   
Bill: How long have you known?   
Mulder: About 3 weeks now.   
Maggie: oh my god, I’m so happy for you two!! Tara: Will, your gonna have a sibling!   
William: Ya. It gonna be a boy.   
Tara: A boy?? I shake my head with a smile.   
William: Ya. I know it will be.   
Tara: What do you want to name him?? William: Thomas. Like Thomas da twain.   
Scully: Oh really?   
Maggie: I have a good feeling it’s gonna be a boy.   
Scully: Well, well just have to wait. You waited for will, you can wait for this one too.   
Few days later...... today was their 13 week appointment. Scully gets ready and then will ready and eats some breakfast. The morning sickness has finally gotten a little better, but it’s still there. Today she was going to get the option to find out the gender, but Scully wanted to be a surprise until the baby is born.   
As I get out of the shower, my robe is wrapped around my body and tied just above my stomach, and my hair up in a towel.   
I take off my robe to get changed into my sweater and jeans, and I notice the small swell a couple inches under my breasts.   
I rub my hand over the swell of my stomach. I know it’s not that big yet, but it’s getting there. I tear up. How could you not once you start to show after being told you were infertile. Now there’s a baby inside of me.....   
Mulder hasn’t really seen me since my body has changed. We haven’t had sex or anything. Now I’m thinking maybe it’s just time to let him see me pregnant. I’m gonna be like this for a while. He walks into the bedroom.   
Scully: Mulder look!   
He comes up from behind me and puts his arms around my stomach.   
Mulder: Your starting to show already?! Scully: I’m so happy I’m able to talk to you during this Mulder. When I was pregnant with William, you weren’t here. I couldn’t share these moments with you. I had no one to hold my hair back when I was sick.   
Mulder: Scully, thank you for giving me this.   
Scully: Giving you what?   
Mulder: A life, a family. Kids.   
Scully: Mulder   
I say before Mulder starts talking again.   
Mulder: No Scully, really. After Samantha was abducted. I was nothing, I had no life or real family. You are my family now Scully. Our little, perfect family.   
Scully: I’m just glad I could give it to you. I never thought I would be able to. After finding out I was infertile, I was depressed because I couldn’t give you a kid. I couldn’t give you a baby. We couldn’t have those moments that most get to experience like feeling a baby kick, or doctors appointments and finding out the gender. And now we get to. We finally get to.   
Mulder: We much as I want to keep touching your belly, we’re gonna be late. Hurry up and get ready G-woman!   
I turn my head to the back and give him a kiss then I smile as I throw on my clothes for the day.   
We finally get to the doctors, William stays with my mom back at home. I sign in, then sit down in the waiting room as I wait to be called in. Next to me and Mulder are a couple of normal looking woman, and a couple very very pregnant looking woman. Possibly 38 weeks. They all look so uncomfortable. I’m really not looking forward to that.   
Nurse: Dana?   
I get up, Mulder following me as we walk to the exam room.   
Nurse: you can change into your gown.   
The doctor will be here shortly.   
Once the nurse leaves, I change into the gown then she comes back in. She sets me up so that my legs are on stirrups and a paper sheet right below my stomach. After that, she leaves me and Mulder alone while we wait for the doctor.   
Mulder: You sure you don’t want to know the gender?   
Scully: Positive.   
The doctor comes in shortly after.   
Doctor RocheHi Dana, Fox! How are you two doing?   
Scully: Were good! How are you?? Doctor Roche: I’m great. So how is second trimester going?   
Scully: No more nausea, and I’m definitely starting to show!   
Doctor: I can see that! How are you feeling? Feeling any kicking yet? Stretching?   
Scully: Haven’t felt any kicking yet. But lots of stretching. I have been trying to prevent the stretch marks.   
Doctor: Great. Anything else you need to ask or comments, questions?   
Scully: Nope.   
Doctor: Ok, we are going to do an ultrasound. It should be pretty quick.   
First I’m just going to do a quick pelvic exam so just lay back and relax, ok?   
I nod, as I lay back with my legs still rested on the stirrups. It’s never a comfortable feeling, but as long as I know my baby’s ok.   
The doctor takes her hands out of me, she looks at my hands and feet to check if anything is swollen.   
Doctor: So far, nothing is too swollen. Of course though that will get a lot worse once your belly grows. Try to stay out of heels or anything to avoid any swelling. Doctor: Everything seems good. I’m gonna put you in the ultrasound room.   
Scully: Ok, thank you.   
Scully hops off the table and changes back into her clothes, Mulder looking at her small, but noticeable bump and smiles.   
Mulder: We get to see our baby today!   
Scully: yup.   
Mulder: Whats wrong?   
Scully: Nothing. I’m just tired. I haven’t gotten much sleep lately. Now that will can talk, he’s been up too early babbling in his bed.   
Mulder: I will wake up with him next time. You need your sleep.   
Once Scully finishes getting dressed, they wait for the nurse to lead them into the ultrasound room while they wait for the doctor to come and do the ultrasound.   
Doctor: Ready for this?   
Scully: Yep.   
Mulder: We’ve been Ready!   
Doctor: good. We should be seeing a lot more then last time. The baby is about the size of a peach right now.   
Scully: Will we be able to hear a heartbeat?   
Doctor: Well, I’m hoping to.   
Scully lifts up her shirt and the doctor puts a paper sheet over the rim of her pants and tucks it in so the gel won’t ruin her pants. The doctor puts the gel on her stomach and moved the wand around as she searches for a heartbeat. Finally they hear a nice, strong heartbeat.   
Scully: Oh my god. I see it! Look Mulder!   
Mulder: WOW!! Look at little jr.   
Scully: You dont see it. Do you... Mulder: Uh, no. No I don’t.   
Scully: look. Right here is the head.   
She points to the baby’s head on the monitor.   
Scully: And then here is the body, and the rest I’m not gonna look at because it’s going to be a surprise once we have the baby.   
Mulder: ohhhhhhhh I see it now.   
Doctor: Ok Ms Scully. Everything sounds and looks perfect.   
She rubs the gel off of her belly and starts pressing down on her belly to feel around for the baby.   
Scully: Everything Good?   
Doctor: Everything perfect.   
Mulder: Nice job baby. Your growing a very healthy baby.   
Scully shakes her head while looking at Mulder as the doctor continues to exam her belly. The doctor pulls down Scully’s shirt and grabs her hand to pull her up from the exam table.   
Doctor: Alright, I will see you in 3 weeks. Continue to do everything your doing right now. Everything looks really good.   
Scully: Thank you!! 3 weeks later   
3:00 pm Scully’s house... Scully sits on the couch, watching 3 year old William play on the floor with his toys and watching Thomas the train on tv.   
Mulder comes in to the living room, and sits down on the couch next to Scully. He puts his hand on her belly that is definitely looking like a 20 week belly should look like.   
Mulder: Lets move.   
Scully moves quickly.   
Scully: What????? Mulder: Well we are gonna have two kids. We have one small nursery, nowhere for the kids to play, not enough room for food in the pantry for two kids in school.   
Scully: Mulder this will work perfectly. I’m 20 weeks pregnant with a boy who just turned 3. I don’t have it in me to pack and find a house, and move Mulder.   
Mulder: Where do you plan on keeping the baby?   
Scully: In the nursery with will.   
Mulder: Scully, there is not any room for a crib.   
Scully: Mulder I just... I can’t. Not right now.   
Mulder: All you have to do is go to some house tours with me. We will get skinner and Dogget and Monica and the gunman to help pack and unpack. It won’t be hard at all. Come on. At least try.   
Scully: Fine. We will look.   
Mulder: I love you.   
Scully: But Hey, we are staying in Georgetown. Ok?   
Mulder: Got it.   
He kisses her then gets right up and gets on the phone with some real estate agents.   
William: Momma, wayas baby?   
Scully: babys still in mommy’s tummy sweety.   
William: But when will baby be out of yo tummy?   
Scully: Soon. It waits to come out once it’s fully grown.   
8 weeks later...... And just like that, 28 weeks pregnant she is.   
Today we toured about 3 houses. There has only been 1 out of the 5 houses that Scully loved. There was a couple huge houses, of course Mulder loved them. Scully found them unreasonable. She thought it would be stupid to get such a huge house if there’s only two kids. There was one White House on a nice block with a white picket fence. We placed an offer for about 500,000 dollars and ended up buying it. There is currently no one living in it so we are free to move in whenever we want. Of course I won’t be helping them move into it, as i am 28 weeks pregnant but I will gladly watch. Today we started to move a couple packages into the house, but nothing major. Reyes, Dogget, and skinner helped Mulder move all of the packages into the house. Once it was almost done, my mom drove me to the house to start moving in with will.   
William: Mama, is dis owe new house?   
Scully: Yes william! This is our new house. This is where your sister or brother will live with you in!   
Mulder comes walking down with a tool belt.   
Scully: Well look at you, your a construction worker all of the sudden?   
Mulder: Just trying to install some baby furniture.   
Scully: I hate to break it to you, but your not a construction worker. Why don’t you hire someone to install everything?   
Mulder: hire someone when we go these bad boys?   
He says flexing his muscles in his arm.   
Scully: Well, not saying you can’t do it. It would save you a lot of effort though.   
Will goes over to Mulder and he picks will up.   
Mulder: Hey buddy! What’s up dude?   
William: Mommas baby kicked me!   
Scully puts her hands on her hips and smiles as Mulder looks down at her small pregnancy bump.   
Mulder: The baby kicked you?! William: Mhm   
Mulder walks over to Scully with will in his arms and rubs his hand over Scully’s tummy.   
Scully: This little one has been up and at em all day.   
She says eyeing her stomach.   
Mulder: Ready to see everything?   
Scully: I think so.   
They walk into the house which is mostly white, with a lot of flowers and colorful nick knacks.   
Mulder: The only thing that’s not done is the nursery. We just have to put in the furniture.   
Scully: Looks Good! Is wills room all ready for him?? Mulder: Ya. Right here. Do you think we are ready to sleep here tonight?   
Scully: What do you think will?   
William: Yes yes yes!!!!! Scully: ok, looks like we are officially living here!   
Being 30 weeks pregnant is definitely catching up to me. I now feel like I’m dragging a 10 pound baby inside of me. Today I’m working in the hospital and Mulder is meeting me here for a 30 week appointment.   
I look through the files of one of my patients, a 10 year old boy, Max who is suffering from stage 4 Leukemia cancer. I walk into his to check up on him.   
Scully: Hi max! How are you feeling today?   
Max: I’m ok. How are you Doctor Scully?   
Scully: I’m good max. Thank you for asking. Is anything bothering you?? Max: No.   
Scully: That’s great! Are you ok with getting some X-rays taken Max?????? Max: Ya.   
Scully: Ok. Nurse Jackson will be her soon to bring you in, ok?   
I leave the room, and go back to my office. Im between rounds so I have some time on my hands before my appointment. The worst thing about this pregnancy for me so far has been the back pain. I have been getting contractions in my back since I hit 29 weeks. I put my fist in my back to try and massage out a bit not in my pregnant body. I groan out of the pain from my back. A nurse comes into my office as I moan and dig my fist into my back, and I quickly sit back at my desk.   
Nurse: Doctor Scully, are you ok?   
Scully: Ya, I’m Uh, I’m fine. Back pain. I just need you to take max in for some scans.   
Nurse: I’m on it. Is there anything I can help with?   
Scully: No, I just shouldn’t be on my feet this much.   
Nurse: You should sit down doctor Scully. I got max taken care of.   
Scully: Thank you.   
Mulder walks into Scully’s office, to see her sitting on a yoga ball that she always has in her office. She is sitting on it, rocking back and fourth with her arms rested on her desk. She is doing paper work as she is sitting on the ball.   
Mulder: Doctor Scully?   
Scully turns her head and sees Mulder in the doorway.   
Scully: Is it time already?   
Mulder: Not quite. We still have a little time. I just wanted to see you.   
Scully: Hi. Sorry I was just finishing some paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter;)

Mulder: Whats wrong?   
Scully: Nothing. Just got tired of sitting on the chair.   
Mulder: Scully, whats wrong?   
Scully: It’s Nothing, really. Just my back.   
Mulder: You need to do something about that Scully.   
He sits on the floor behind Scully on her ball and digs his fingers into her back.   
Mulder: you need to take it easier Scully. Or you’ll end up being the patient here. Not the doctor.   
Scully: Mulder your making it too big of a deal. It’s just a little of back pain.   
Mulder: No it’s not, I can feel how tight your back is.   
Scully: It is not that tight... Mulder keeps pressing at her back, feeling around like he’s a doctor... but he’s not.   
Mulder: Scully. It’s ok to be in pain you know. Especially for a pregnant person in her third trimester. You have to let me help you.   
He keeps working his fingers in her back.   
Scully: Mulder stop, I can do it myself.   
Mulder: Fine. But if your still in pain by tomorrow, you’ve got to listen to me. I’m not gonna let you be in pain. Let’s go to your appointment.   
Scully: What did you do with will?   
She says as Mulder helps her off the yoga ball.   
Mulder: Ultrasound today?   
Scully: I’m not sure. It might just be a quick checkup. Just to see if I’m experiencing any preterm labor symptoms and I’ll probably have to get a vaccine to prevent a disease the baby could possibly get and she’ll probably do a quick check to see if I’m dilated at all which I shouldn’t be.   
Mulder: Preterm labor?   
Scully: Ya, you know when you go into labor early?   
Mulder: Oh. Well you won’t go until about 38 weeks right?   
Scully: Well I hope not. But it’s not up to me. It’s up to the baby.   
They walk through the hospital to the gynecology section and she signs in then waits for her name to be called.   
Doctor Roche: Hello Guys! 30 weeks!   
Scully: Yes, 30 weeks.   
Saying out loud made it seem so much more real.   
Mulder: Are we gonna get to see the baby today?   
Doctor Roche: Not unless something looks abnormal. Which it shouldn’t.   
Scully: Ok.   
Doctor Roche: So, how are you feeling?   
Scully: Very very pregnant.   
Doctor Roche: In a good way?? Scully: Well Yes. I think.   
Mulder: She has not been feeling too good.   
Scully: I have been feeling fine. I just have been experiencing bad back pain.   
Doctor Roche: That’s normal. Unfortunately, that only gets worse from here but you can make it feel better by using heating pads, and massages.   
Scully: Mulder tries to massage my back but I don’t let him. I guess I will probably start letting him soon once I’m really in pain.   
Doctor Roche: Yep. Sometimes it even helps to try and crack your back or neck. I know usually your told not to do that yourself, but usually if the pain is that bad it will help. I know when I was pregnant I would always do that. Walking also helps, sometimes rocking on the yoga ball helps to take some weight off on your stomach.   
Scully: I have one more question.   
Doctor Roche: What is it?   
Scully: I had the partial abruption with my last pregnancy. Does that mean something could go wrong with this one?????? Doctor Roche: Well Of course something could go wrong with any pregnancy. I’ve been watching you like a halk, so I don’t think there is anything to worry about. Like I said before though, you need t take it easy at work and stay away from stressful environments. Also start coming every 2 weeks now that you are in your third trimester.   
Scully: Ok.   
Doctor Roche: And you still are on the same page as you were last time I saw you with your birth plan?   
Mulder: Yep.   
Doctor Roche: Ok I’m just gonna check the heartbeat...... everything sounds perfect Dana. You guys are good to go. I will see you in two weeks endless you have any questions!   
Scully: Thank you.   
Mulder takes her hand and helps her off of the exam table and walks her back to her office.   
Mulder: When will you be done for the day?? Scully: I’m actually done now.   
Mulder: Yay!! Should we go home and get Will or...


End file.
